My Love
by LuxsokaLove101
Summary: Anakin is on his deathbed and he has one last conversation with his wife, Ahsoka Tano. Oneshot/Anisoka Story inspired by song 'My Love' by Sia. Way better than it sounds...


My Love

**Hey guys! I was just fooling around and I came up with an Anisoka oneshot. Hope you guys like it! Sorry if it is too sad… This is told from Ahsoka's point of view.**

I watched as Anakin struggled to breathe. He had been sick for weeks and I haven't been able to find a cure for him. He finally regained control of his lungs and smiled weakly at me.

"Why the sad face, Snips?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

I smiled at the nickname he had given me on Christophsis. That had been ten years ago, when the war was still going on. After the war had ended, Anakin and I left the Order to get married. We'd had Christian and Sarah about four years ago.

I sat by him on his bed. I brushed back his sweat-matted hair and kissed him on the forehead. "Remember when we were married, Ani. Obi-Wan and Barriss came. So did Padme, Lux, Rex, and Cody. Yoda was the one who had us married."

He chuckled. "We had to get him a pedestal to stand on. It was a few weeks after I had defeated the Sith. And now here I am, dying because of a virus. Humph, some way for the Chosen One to go out."

I glared down at him and said," Don't say that, Ani. The kids might be listening."

His eyes filled with tears. "Ahsoka, my time has come. I can feel the Force calling out to me. It says that it's time to go see Qui-Gon and Mother. Snips, I love you and I always have, but it's time for me to become one with the Force."

A single tear rolled down my cheek. "Don't go, my love."

He raised a hand and caressed my cheek. "But I have to, my beautiful Togruta. I've been suffering from this disease and this is the only way that I will be able to escape the pain."

When I started to shed more tears, he added," But the pain of not having you with me will be worse. Ahsoka, promise me that you'll train our children to be even more powerful than us. The Sith aren't completely gone and soon, they will be back. We need Jedi and heroes to protect the innocents."

I nodded and said," Anakin, you have to promise me one thing as well. That somehow, some way, we will be able to communicate. I won't be able to survive without you."

He coughed up more blood, but managed to say," I promise, my love. And tell the kids that Daddy said bye." I nodded and closed my eyes as he threw up into the bowl.

I kissed his blood stained lips one last time and said," I love you, Anakin Skywalker."

"I love you, Ahsoka Tano."

His hand fell from my hand and I felt his energy fade into the depths of the Force.

I closed my eyes and thought, _You always had to have the last word, Ani._

**Five Year Later**

I tucked the children in bed again and said," Alright kids, what story do you want to hear tonight?"

Christian raised his hand. "How did you and Daddy meet?"

I smiled happily as I thought of Christophsis. "Well, I was a padawan at the time and Master Yoda said it was time that I have a master. He gave me a message to deliver to Uncle Obi and Daddy when all of us were still Jedi. I met them at their base on Christophsis and gave them the message. I then told them that I had been assigned to Daddy and well… he didn't take it well."

"What did he say?" Sarah asked.

"He said that he didn't ask for a padawan and that I should go back to the Temple. Eventually though, he relented enough to take me with him to destroy the shield generators that were protecting the droids and we took them out." I smiled a little and continued. "He told me afterwards that I would've never made it as Obi-Wan's padawan, who I was originally assigned to, but that I might make it as his."

"What happened next, Mommy?" Christian. I got up from his bed.

"That's a story for another time," I said and laughed as they groaned. "Now come on, you two. You guys have school tomorrow and lightsabers lessons afterwards."

I fluffed their pillows and kissed them goodnight. They said," Goodnight, Mommy."

I walked into the living room and waited until I could feel their energies die down a little. Then I opened the back door and snuck out to the Gardens.

I ducked underneath one of the branches and arrived at my destination. I knelt beside my husband's grave and said," Hello, Anakin. How have you been?"

"_I've been fine, Ahsoka. Happy Anniversary, my love."_

I grinned and said," I wish that I could celebrate it with you in person."

"_Me too. But hey, think about it this way. In a hundred years when you've seen your great-great grandchildren learn to walk and talk, we'll meet again."_

I smiled and asked," I'm going to see that?"

"_Yes. The Force told me a few days after I arrived in the Netherworld. They'll look absolutely beautiful. Blonde hair and blue-striped lekku. Like us in the olden days."_

I laughed and touched my headtails which were a few inches past my waist by now. "I really miss you, Ani."

I felt a gust of wind brush my cheek which was Anakin's way of touching me. "_I miss you too, my love. We only have a few minutes left, Snips. I would like to hear your beautiful voice again."_

I smiled and said," Yes, my love."

**My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for relief**

**You gave**** it all, gave into the call**  
**You took a chance and**  
**You took a fall for us**

**You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully**  
**You taught me honor, you did it for me**

**Tonight you will sleep for good**  
**You will wait for me my love**

**Now I am strong **  
**You gave me all**  
**You gave all you had and now I am home**

**My love, leave yourself behind**  
**Beat inside me, leave you blind**

**My love, look what you can do  
I am mending, I'll be with you**

**You took my hand added a plan**  
**You gave me your heart**  
**I asked you to dance with me**

**You loved honestly**  
**Did what you could release**  
**Aaaahhh oooh**

**I know you're pleased to go**  
**I won't relieve this love**

**Now I am ****strong  
****You gave me all  
****You gave all you had and now I am home**

**My love, leave yourself behind**  
**Beat inside me, I'll be with you**  
**oooooohh ooooh**  
**Du du du ooooooh**

I felt his applause through the Force. "_Bravo, my dear. I can't wait until next year."_

I frowned and said," I'll miss you so much, Ani."

Suddenly, a blue light appeared in front of me. I saw a young man with dirty blonde, curly locks, blue eyes, and a happy smile on his face.

"Ahsoka, I think that I'll miss you much more."

He reached out a hand and somehow it didn't pass through my face. He pulled me closer and kissed me softly. When he pulled back, he said sadly," My time is up."

And with that, he vanished.

**One Hundred Years Later**

I watched happily as my great-great grandchildren ran around the garden with their parents chasing them. Anakin had been right. The girl had blonde, curly hair that fell past her shoulders and the boy had blue striped lekku that always glinted in the sunlight.

I rested my head on the back of my chair and sighed contently. The Sith had been completely and forever eradicated over eighty years ago when my children worked together to defeat a clone of Darth Sidious. Now, they were on Coruscant, teaching with Obi-Wan and Satine's descendants, as well as Barriss and Cody's. I was the only one left though of my friends, for they had died years earlier.

"_Ahsoka."_

I craned my neck to my right and saw no one.

"_Ahsoka."_

I saw nothing on my left.

"_Snips, look in front of you."_

I gasped as I saw a wormhole that had formed in front of my rocking chair. In it contained Obi-Wan, Barriss, Cody, Rex, Lux, Padme, Satine, and Riyo.

However, the person that caught my attention almost immediately was my Skyguy. He looked exactly like he did the first day I had met him, beautiful.

"_Hello, my beautiful Togruta. I know that this is rude to say to a lady, but you're looking very old."_

I laughed softly and asked," Is it time?"

Everyone nodded. Anakin held out his hand. I took it.

**Eva POV**

I looked over at my great-great grandmother and saw her reach out toward a man that had appeared in front of her chair. I watched in amazement as her clothes were replaced by Jedi attire and her face and body changed into a teenager's.

I tugged on my father's sleeve and asked," Daddy, who are those people?"

He looked over at Mimi and chuckled. "Those are your Mimi's friends."

"Why does Mimi look younger?"

"That's what she looked like when she was a Jedi."

"She was a Jedi?"

"Yes, sweetie. You know that you're Force sensitive like her."

"Cool!" A man holding Mimi's hand caught my eye.

"Who is the man that has the scar helping Mimi?"

"That is your great-great grandfather, Anakin Skywalker."

I gasped. "But he's the Chosen One!"

Daddy nodded. I asked," Where are they taking her?"

"They're taking her home."

I frowned. "I thought that her home was here."

Daddy chuckled and said," No, but when it's our time, we'll see her again."

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He laughed and suddenly Mimi's friends turned toward us.

I yelled," Hi!"

They all laughed and waved at us. Brother and Mommy waved back and I blew a kiss toward Mimi. She grabbed it and placed it on her cheek.

She stepped into the hole and disappeared from sight.

**Ahsoka POV**

I looked around at the beauty of the land. "Where are we, Ani?"

He whispered in my ear," We're on the Force version of Rishi. This is where we'll be spending the next few Ghost years for. After all, we've missed many anniversaries and I want to make it up to you."

I smiled and kissed him. I whispered against his lips," I've missed you, my love."

**The End**


End file.
